Shredder (2012)
|-|Shredder= |-|Super Shredder= |-|Undead Shredder= Summary Born in rural Japan, Oroku Saki is the primarily antagonist of Nickelodeons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Originally a good friend to Hamato Yoshi. Growing up, the two were considered equals in the arts of Ninjutsu. However, their friendship was strained as both had romantic feelings for a women named Tang Shen. Eventually, Tang Shen would fall in love with Hamato Yoshi and two were a happy couple and soon had a daughter named Miwa. Unfortunately, their happiness was cut short when Oroku Saki's anger got the best of him and burned down their house, killing Tang Shen in the process. It was believed that their daughter, Miwa was also killed, but it was later revealed that he kidnapped their daughter and trained her to be a ninja assassin. Fast forward to the present and Oroku Saki; now known as The Shredder is the boss of a crime syndicate in Japan called The Foot Clan. After noticing a throwing star baring the insignia of his old rival, Hamato Yoshi, The Shredder traveled to New York City, making the Big Apple his new headquarters. From then, The Shredder would become the first major villain, as well as the most proficient one the turtles have faced. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Oroku Saki, Shredder Origin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gender: Male Age: Late 40's to early 50's (Both him and Yoshi appeared to be in their 30's during their final battle prior to the show) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Ninjutsu with a weird mix of Kung Fu), Weapon Mastery. As Super Shredder: Enhanced Senses (Hearing and smell), Shock Wave Generation, Steel/Bone blade protrusion, Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Retro-Mutagen) and Immense Heat (Unfazed by a blast of superheated plasma). As Zombie Shredder: Immortality (Type 7), Body Control and Regeneration (Mid), Telekinesis. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Has stomped all four Turtles in combat on multiple occasions. One shot a fatigued, but enraged Leonardo, who just prior easily clobbered Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar. Effortlessly overpowered both the Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals in combat. Has clashed on par with Master Splinter, though is hinted to be inferior to him) | At least Small Building level (Far stronger than before. Easily overwhelmed and killed Splinter. Defeated Slash and Leatherhead simultaneously, and seriously injured Raphael and Karai with no effort at all) | At least Small Building level Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Moved so fast that he appeared completely invisible to Leonardo and struck him before he could hope to react. From Donatello's perspective, his speed was so great that he appeared "everywhere at once". Much faster than Tiger Claw) | At least Supersonic+ '''| At least '''Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Far stronger than Leatherhead and Slash) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Building Class (Can match blows with Master Splinter) | At least''' Small Building Class''' (Shattered Splinter's bones with little effort) | At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level (The The best efforts of the Ninja Turtles can only do slight damage to him. Equal to Hamato Yoshi, completely stalemating him in their bouts, and had to resort to cheap tactics to win) | At least Small Building level (Tanked Splinter's attacks) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High (Able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment and keep going) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his claws, tens of meters with shock waves as Super Shredder Standard Equipment: Bladed armor with customized and slightly mechanical bagh naka with extendable claws and a third katar-like blade that is concealed between the two claws (Allowing him to defend and attack at the same time) Intelligence: Gifted. Shredder is a master tactician and manipulator. Could transform the Foot Clan from a dying, scattered ninja clan in rural Japan into a powerful global crime syndicate. Managed to strike a business-like alliance with the Kraang, despite their overall disdain for anything not one of them. A master of ninjutsu with decades of training, so skilled that he makes bonafide masters of the craft look like pushovers in comparison to his might. Is equal to Splinter, and trained Karai to be completely equal to Leonardo. Weaknesses: Nothing notable due to being dangerously genre savvy (he learns from his mistakes, improvises new strategies, etc). Though as Super Shredder he is insane. Key: Human | Super Shredder | Zombie Shredder Gallery The Shredder 16 years ago.jpg|Oroku Saki, 16 years in the past Zombie Shredder.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Murderers Category:Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Traitors Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Claw Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Antagonists